Cutting Edge Productions
Edgewalker Productions (formerly known as Walking on the Edge Inc. & Edgewalker Fanon) is a publishing company that publishes specific pages, blogs & wiki events written and held by Captain Ned Edgewalker. Ned Edgewalker formed the Company in 2012, because he wanted a offical publisher for the story/series, The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker. Ned has considered himself to be much better at making Non-Fanon/Factual pages & blogs, so he has now focused the company around those, although the company does still produce some fanon. The company is now best known for publishing one of the most popular blogs/features on the wiki today, Quote of the Week. The company is also known for being the official publishing company of the User Awards & Wiki Oscars. The company is also the official, real life company that ran the Minecraft server(s) NeddehCraft & NeddehCraft 2.0. Ongoing Wiki Events Quote of the Week The User Awards The Wiki Oscars Generations of the Gamers Fanon Wiki (Uncredited) Ned's "If I Imagined you as ___" blogs. (Uncredited) Pages/Blogs Published The Generations of POTCO Conqueror Season 1 Standings Video Game Character's Hall Of Fame Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame The Generations of POTCO Fanon Stories The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker - Pirates Online (POTCO) The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone - Pirates Online (POTCO) The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Everything is Permitted - On Hold - Pirates Online (POTCO) The Last Update - Pirates Online - On Hold Weeping in the Waves - Pirates Online (POTCO/Real Life) - On Hold Diamond Dogs - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - TBA The Nights - Minecraft - In Progress Not Your Kind of People - Phantom Dawn Online - In Progress News (Febuary 2012) - Ned Edgewalker formed the Company, though it went inactive for nearly 2 years. January 25th, 2014 - Ned formally re-vamped the company, it is now active again. Jan. 25th, /14 - Ned has continued The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone January 26th, 2014 - Ned announced via the page, that The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3, will be the final story in the series. Jan. 26th, /14 - Walking on the Edge Inc. offically revived the Video Game Character Hall Of Fame January 29th, 2014 - The second story in the company's most popular series, is finished, and the third and last story, The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Radioactive is in progress. Febuary 11th, 2014 - The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3, is put on hold so that The Last Update can start. April 4th, 2014 - The POTCO Hall of Fame has won WOTE It's first MGG! August 17th, 2014 - Ned rebrands the company as Edgewalker Fanon, and it will no longer publish stories not written by Ned. October 15th, 2014 - Ned rebrands the company once again as Edgewalker Productions, and it will no longer publish Fanon stories. November 21, 2014 - A new Fanon is in production. December 1, 2014 - Production on Weeping in the Waves begins. March, 2015 - Ned completely restarts the third story in the 'Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker' series, due to having the story itself on hold for a long period of time & due to the fact that he was unhappy with what he had written so far. Awards/Accolades FAOTW (Discontinued): '' The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker ''Wiki Oscars: Quote of the Week (Nominated, didn't win.) Monthly Golden Globe Awards (Discontinued): Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing Category:POTCO